For you
by Nefariously
Summary: Back to the time when Gin hadn't fallen... yet. It's not innocent... at all. 3rd chapter: angst how did that happen? :O , dub-con, non-graphic non-con. Rated M to be safe.
1. It's real

16/01/2009 22:23:00

D'amor

Gin hugged his knees, gazing out of the large cemented window. The moon was perched in the permanent spot, just a little easterly towards the horizon. The bath water was warm, but not too hot, skimming on the brink of coldness. Exactly how he liked it. Sweet scented roses floated around the huge grey basin, a stark contrast to the bleakness it usually showed. Aizen's handiwork. Elegant and minimalist.

Aizen… taicho…

'Can I come in?'

His voice was smooth as always, but Gin wouldn't give in to the luring. He wouldn't become the second Hinamori.

'Nah… best if you don't.'

'Actually, I think it's best if I did.'

The door slid open at Aizen touch – high technology was something he reveled in – and he walked in, a towel draped over his legs. Gin's brow furrowed as the older man gently slipped into the bath. There was more than enough room but –

'Why are huddled in the corner, Gin? You can't possibly be scared, could you?'

How Aizen could say such minx truth mixed with complete utter bullshit evaded Gin. Even so, he turned around and shifted a little closer. Despite his misgivings, his breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Aizen looking with that _stare_. That kindness in his iris, that small twitch of a smile, which in his current state, Gin was sure would bring down armies. Hair mussed in an array of nonchalance.

Gin gritted his teeth. How easy it would have been for _anyone_ to fall under his spell. He hastily pushed the water's currents with his toes and edged away from Aizen. But he would have none of that. Aizen gripped Gin's wrist, and pulled the younger man into a full embrace, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

'Why are you shivering? This water is ideal for the climate… What are you thinking…?'

So kind… but so sadistic. How could these two be melded together?

'Yer holding me too close, na… Sure I like this an' all but…'

Yes, they were lies. Aizen saw through that, no question. But Gin couldn't possibly admit how hard his heart was thumping… he couldn't possibly admit how nice it felt to feel his naked creamy chest pressed against his cheeks, those wide arms, so well built, so unlike his own… This closeness…

'It's all a lie, ain't it?'

Aizen blew softly at a few grey locks obscuring his closed eyes. There was no sign of that Cheshire smile.

'But you want it to be a reality.'

'But it _ain't_ one.'

'I can make it one. For you, Gin.'

~*~

Expect another ficlet. Really soon. –apologizes profoundly for Black Marionette- It simply isn't coming. :( It's like AiGin is calling me and I must abandon all projects. I won't, of course.


	2. It's going to last

29/01/2009 22:47:00

The piece is lovely. The notes flows under your lacquered fingers like water, so fast I can't even see them touch the piano. But it's a not a fast piece, I wonder how you achieve that. I shouldn't wonder really, you achieve so much impossibilities. It's fitting for a God, am I right?

And it's also fitting for God that the music from you is enchanting me? I'm right, aren't I? Your eyes are closed, not in concentration, but in content. I don't know why your happy, but I like to think that it has something to do with me. Your smiling, but it isn't like my smile. Your smile and eyes are what draws your prey. It's what drew me. I lean back a little, resting on your shoulder's. You halt, and look at me with those eyes.

Oh the charisma it holds.

'Don' stop, Aizen-sama, yer beautiful.'

Ah. Freudian slip. Heh. You had that effect on Hinamori too.

You laugh, and that sound is even sweeter than that music you were playing.

'You like this? It's called Mariage D'amour. Quite modern, I believe.'

You start again from where you left off, it's ringing in my ears.

It's going to haunt me, I think.

'Yer speak French?'

'Only a little. Many people in the real world take immense pleasure in playing this. I do believe it's quite popular.'

'It's nice… but no one else can play it better than' you righ'? I've never heard anythin' like this…'

I'm honestly not joking, or trying to flatter you. It wasn't like I've never heard people play the piano… even experts who get paid… no, _everyone's _music dulled when it's compared to yours.

'I think that's just you. Love is blind, don't they say? Perhaps love is deaf as well.'

I sigh. There you go again, stating a fact that you can't really give credence to. You are stating the mere obvious, of course, though it would be nice if I could hear a word back, on your side of the love. Unless your side didn't exist… in that case, I would rather the illusion. I guess I'm desperate.

The piece comes to an lilting end, and I cry silently in loss.

I've fallen so far.

To the point where I wouldn't be able to live on without you. Haha… That sounds incredibly corny, doesn't it?

I still remember that enchanting promise you made me on the day my heart didn't belong to myself any more. This was cruel, what your doing to me. You kiss me on the top of my head, whispering how beautiful I was.

I want this to last.

'Do you love me?'

He didn't answer and I realized I was right.

The piece was going to haunt me for longer than an eternity.

No more fluff. D:


	3. You lied

31/01/2009 03:47:00

A/N The document I uploaded as the second chapter was cut off, lol. I meant to write; No more fluff. Angst next, or something like that.

The song is called My Immortal, by evanescence. When I heard it during my itunes wash, I was surprised at how much the lyrics reflected what Aizen was doing to Gin here, the poor soul. Also some lyrics from 'bring me to life.' Sorry. =/

~*~

_you used to captivate me by your resonating mind. _

_now I'm bound by the life you've left behind._

You pull out of me, and you can hear my whimpers; it hurts. You can read it all over my broken ass, but you don't care at all. You hold my head in your lap, smiling down at the mess I am. I feel wet everywhere, and my mouth bitter from the come you forced me to swallow, my throat sore from the torture you gave it, my wrists burning from the harsh rope you used to bound them together. My hair is sticking to my face, and my whole body hurts.

_your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. _

_your voice had chased away, all the sanity in me. _

I look up at you. I'm not smiling.

'Am I still beautiful?' I whisper.

You smile, and nod. I don't believe you anymore. You don't expect me to.

~*~

_when you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. _

_when you scream I'd fight away all your fears. _

_i've held your hand through all of those years. _

_but you still have all of me. _

'Why this song?' I ask. Your fiddling with the remote control, the song rises in sound, then drops to a mere wisp. The system is called a wi-fi sound stereo, I believe. In my experiences, it only existed in the real world. I wonder who you sent to get it.

When your finally satisfied with the sound level, you look back at me. I'm sitting at your feet, my fingers balled up into a fist at my lips. 'I like it.'

'Is that so? Then shall we dance?'

_though your still with me, I've been alone all along._

'I dun' know how to.'

You pull me up, my skinny arms so frail clamped in your hands. You told me to gain some weight, to eat more. But really, you like me this way. I've come to know you better over the years.

_when you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. _

_when you scream I'd fight away all your fears. _

_i've held your hand through all of those years. _

_but you still have all of me. _

You put your arms around my waist, and spin me in a wide circle, in time with the slow, sad beat. I'm dizzy, I'm not used to this. You catch me right when I'm about to fall to the floor, and pull me up for a kiss. I struggle, but it's no use anymore.

I don't want this no more. No more. No more.

'Please no?' I whisper.

He ignores me, and I don't fight.

_i'm so tired of being here_

_suppressed by all my childish fears_

~*~

They saw what you did to me. There were 7 of them. Them arrancar's.

I couldn't fight them off, not when you had just finished with me. I didn't have the will or soul to.

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

They pull me up. I felt numb. I didn't respond, but my breath did catch when one of them sheathed himself into me, my abused flesh being stretched all over again. Another whispered into my eyes while the rest held me down. What was the point? Couldn't they see no fight in me?

'Your nothing to Aizen-sama, your just fuck toy.'

He pulls out harshly, even more so than Aizen and another comes in. I cry out, but there are no tears. They've all been shed for you.

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

The next one was a girl. She fits herself onto me, hatefully yes, but at least not into me. It didn't feel as painful. Perhaps it felt worse, I'm not sure anymore.

'Don't get your hopes up, just because you think he treats you special. '

Haha… I laugh, even through this. Perhaps it was truth?

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

She screams, and I watch, exhausted. My hair is being pulled backwards, I'm forced to face my rapist.

'I hate you,' the arrancar seethed.

I'm not too sure what happened next. I remember the door crashing open, and your enraged voice. I've never seen you this angry before, and I wonder why your so vexed.

At what they did to you, I hear you rage. They fled, and you flash stepped to me, your voice ringing in my head so loudly I can't hear myself.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

I feel numb.

I remember that song you played. Mariage D'amor. For me, you had said. I still remember when you promised me. You broke your promise, and I never made one.

But I still don't hate you.

Why?

I'm not weak.

'Your mine, Gin.'

I'm not weak.

A/N: Eek. –hides- Flaming doesn't ensure world peace! TCB? This one unbeta'd because I didn't want to show this to her. ¬¬ And yeah, the songs are all messed up.


End file.
